The Firework and the Dreamer
by cathilde
Summary: She was the firework, shining and exploding. He was just the dreamer. And every night he dreamt of bursting lights in the sky, and a special red haired girl. Lily/Lysander. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**I've been wanting to write a Lily/Lysander story for a while, so here it is! And just to motivate myself, each chapter will have a quote which I will choose here in it. You can suggest your own quotes for a chapter too if you like. I might have to slightly change some quotes, like putting she instead of he or something. Today's quote is: **

**"The first time I walked onto that train, I knew I was starting. Starting my life, my adventure."**

**And now, on with the story! Oh, and I don't own Harry Potter or anything you might recognize.**

"Come on Lysander! It's not that high!" Lily called from the treehouse. Lorcan's face popped out next to her's.

The eight-year-olds had found the treehouse that morning, while exploring the woods near the Burrow.

"But it might fall! My dad is always talking about how rotting wood falls appart easily!" Lysander called up worriedly.

"Well if it does you'll be the one who gets squashed because you're standing under it so just come up already!" Lily argued.

Her topics were always so sensible, Lysander thought. There was no point in arguing with her, she'd just come up with something else.

"Fine." he called up in defeat. Brushing his stray platinum blond hair away from his eyes, he started climbing the rope. Five minutes later he stood proudly next to Lorcan and Lily.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?"

He didn't answer. He was too busy running around the treehouse exitedly.

"This place is fantastic! We could make it our secret hideout! But we can't tell anyone!" he said, yelling like a young boy. Which, of course, was entirely justified, since he was one.

"Yes! And we can pretend that there's an evil shadow master who has leagues of evil minions!" said Lorcan enthusiastically.

"And this is a castle where a beautiful princess lives with the two knights in shining armor!"

They played through the whole afternoon and when they finally walked home, tired and dirty but happy all the same, the clouds were turning pink and the sky was orange.

Of course they got scolded for staying out so late but they didn't mind. It had been worth it.

_3 Years Later..._

Lily Potter stared at the Hogwarts Express, holding on tightly to her mother's hand.

"Remember to write to me!" she said, overcoming her moment of nervousness.

"Of course dear," her mother assured her, smiling. "Every week. Don't worry, I'm sure you'll make lots of friends. Now come on, James and Albus are already inside!"

With a last hug, Lily climbed on the train, dragging her suitcase behind her.

She sat down in her empty compartment. The door slid open and Lorcan and Lysander stepped in.

"Hey Lily." they said, sitting down.

She smiled at them.

"Hi! I'm so nervous! What if I don't get into Griffindor? What will Uncle Ron do to me! And mum and dad will be so disappointed! And-"

"Lily, calm down!" interrupted Lorcan.

"Yeah, you're walking the road to hyperventilation! I'm sure you will be in Griffindor. **This is the first time you're on this train. You're starting. Starting your life, your adventure.**"

Although she'd never admit it, his words soothed her.

"How philosophical of you." she mocked him, smiling.

"I do my best." he answered.

"But while your worrying about being in Griffindor, think of us! Where do you think we'll be? I hope we can be together! I don't know anyone except Weasleys, Potters and Lysander!" said Lorcan preocupidedly (A.N. Is that even a word?).

"Don't worry so much! I'm sure you'll be fine." said Lily.

"This coming from you! I'm having a flashback of two minutes ago!"

Lily blushed the famous Weasley blush.

After much conversation, train riding and sweet eating, they finally got to Hogwarts.

"FIRS' YEARS!" they recognized Hagrid's booming voice.

They sat in a small boat with a girl who introduced herself as Regina Reed.

"I'm a halfblood see. My dad told mum he was a wizard and she took her broom and hit him with it till he left. Quite an imposing person my mum is. Who are you?"

They introduced themselves and Regina carried on talking.

What a chatterbox, thought Lily.

When they arrived at the castle, they were greeted by a tall woman with short blond hair and crystal clear blue eyes. They were the color of a husky's, but Lily thought the woman was more like the snow.

"I am Professor Mantis. Wait here and try not to move." With that she turned around ad walked through a door concealed in the wall.

Then the muttering started.

"Is that Lily Potter?"

"I think it might be!"

"She looks so full of herself."

"Do you think her hair is died?"

Then Professor Mantis walked back.

"Form a line. You are about to be sorted." she told them.

**Next chapter is the Sorting. How was it? Review! Please! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok, I'm back! So, I'll try to make this the last chapter were I go forwards in time. **

**Today's quote is: "****He who laughs last thinks slowest.****" **

**On with the story and I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. But I do own Kevin Zabini.**

"Lily Potter!" Professor Mantis called out.

Trying not to shake with nervousness, Lily walked forwards and sat down on the stool.

"Well, I'll say! Another Potter! The youngest are you? Very brave, I see, and easily a gered. Well, it's quite obvious isn't it? GRIFFINDOR!"

Smiling, Lily walked to the Griffindor table and sat down next to a small black-haired girl who she remembered was called Elisa Tucker.

Lysander and Lorcan got sorted in Ravenclaw, but after a few minutes, they were laughing along with everyone else at the table, so Lily didn't worry too much.

_3 Years and a Few Months Later..._

"O. M. G. I can't believe Kevin asked you out! You are so lucky!" Elisa whispered to Lily as Professor Binns read out about the Giant's first war.

"Yeah..." said Lily, not really listening.

"Ok Lil, what is up? You've been acting all distracted ever since breakfast. Confession time! What happened?"

"Oh, nothing much, I just... hey, Liz, how would you like to come to the Burrow this summer?" she tried to change the subject. It worked.

"Are you kidding? I'd love to! But wouldn't it be sort of awkward to have me at your family reunion?"

"Course not, no worries, I'll just ask mum if you can come, I'm sure she'll say yes."

Only a month to go till the holidays! thought Lily excitedly, her gaze returning to were Lysander sat with his new girlfriend, Samantha McLaggen.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

"Hey Sander!" Lysander heard Samantha's voice coming from behind him.

"How are you darling? I've hardly seen you all day! Come drink your special glass of pumpkin juice! she said, taking a small bottle with some pumpkin juice and Amorentia inside.

Lysander drank it and smiled at her.

"Wonderful sweety!" she said, batting her eyelashes at him. "Can you please help me with my Potions essay now? I need it done for this afternoon."

"Anything for you." he said, taking out his quill and a piece of parchment to start.

Samantha smiled and turned around to go have lunch, feeling proud of herself for having thought of this plan.

A few days later, the Hogsmeade trip came up. Lily was going with Kevin Zabini, Hufflepuff, while Lysander was going with Samantha.

What did he see in her anyway? She was so mean to everyone and her teeth looked like a donkeys, Lily thought angrily as she walked down the path towards the village.

"You alright?" Kevin asked her.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm fine! I'm just so excited! So what's your favourite thing to do? Do you like Quidditch?

About three hours later, Lily returned with Kevin, smiling happily.

"And you didn't turn the owl back to black? Is it still blue right now?" Lily asked laughing.

"Well, no, in the end the Ministry thought it was too conspicuous so they transfigured it into a cameleon."

"A cameleon huh? Well, no offense but your brother dosen't sound like the brightest of the bunch."

Kevin laughed. "None taken, you're right, he isn't. The muggle saying: "**He who laughs last thinks slowest**" would apply perfectly to him."

"What a learned pureblood you are." she said teasingly, stroking his nose gently with her finger.

"Glad you think so." he answered bending down. Lily's eyes fluttered shut but then someone called out: "Check it out! Tim the Enchanter's painting wants everyone to go upstairs to tell us something!"

"Who's Tim the Enchanter?" Lily asked confused.

"Dumbledore's nickname." Kevin answered laughing.

They walked up to McGonagall's office amongst the swarm of other students. Inside stood McGonagall, who had fashioned a temporary lift to get them all up. Her hair was gray and her face was lined with age, making her look very severe.

"Students, I have an important announcement to make. I'm afraid Gaspard Lesturgis has escaped from Askaban. He is now on the loose and we believe he is coming to Hogwarts to recruit some of you, by force or otherwise. Therefore, all trips outside the castle have been cancelled and all of you must be in your common rooms or the Great Hall by seven PM."

Everyone groaned at the predicament.

"Who the hell is this Lesturgis guy anyway!" someone yelled defiantly.

"Good question. Gaspard Lesturgis is a master of the Dark Art. He has a temper of steel, his plans are infailable and his goal is to destroy all muggles and take over the wizarding world. He got locked up in Askaban at twenty years old and it took fifty wizards to get him there, of which only one survived. Even the dementors kept away from him in Askaban, as if afraid of him. Therefore we have took all precautions possible. He somehow fled from Askaban on the back of a dragon, blasting everyone with a wand, which he got from who knows where. We will now have dinner. Follow me."

After a short and almost silent dinner, Lily went to bed. In her dreams a voice haunted her. "Find the truth about his capture." it howled at her. "We must stop him, before it is too late."

**So? How was it? Please review!**


End file.
